


失却之物

by allinblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Angelcest, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Sex, Top Crowley, Top Lucifer
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinblue/pseuds/allinblue
Summary: 这是一篇警匪AU。Lucifer出狱引发的一系列疑点重重的故事。【什么鬼，完全不会总结= =】





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 主要雷点：LC是兄弟乱伦；提及未成年性行为；AllC起来没有节操。

纽约州立监狱的大门外，Castiel已经站了半个小时。他的确是来得早了些。作为一个检察官，他对这个地方并不陌生，但他头一次来这里接人，而不是送人进去。  
一个男人终于走了出来。他有一头暗金色的短发和家传的蓝眼睛，穿着皱巴巴的T恤和牛仔衬衫，手提一个简单的小包。  
“你的车真丑，谁帮你挑的？”男人开口就是这么一句。  
“我自己。”Castiel歪头看了看自己的车，“你觉得她很丑？那你坐不坐？”  
“我别无他法。”男人耸耸肩，“谁叫我只剩一个弟弟。”  
“Lucifer…”  
“走吧走吧。”

Castiel的公寓离他上班的地方很近。  
“从你家窗户能看到警局的大门。”Lucifer抱着胳膊倚在窗边。  
“是的。”  
“这氛围真是…”Lucifer皱着眉想出来一个词，“正气凛然。”  
“啊。”Castiel仿佛刚悟到了什么，“如果你打什么监视警局的主意，那我就搬家。”  
“哈哈，你赶我走不是更快？”  
“我不会赶你走。”Castiel板着脸，朝Lucifer的方向又迈了一步，“除非你自己要离开我。”  
“Castiel。”Lucifer凝视着他，“过来，我的弟弟。”  
Castiel深吸了一口气，然后顺从地走了过去。  
Lucifer揽住了他的腰，将他贴在自己身上，然后用另一只手捏起他的下巴。“你是有多想念我，居然能让我提前获得假释。你是怎么运作的？这三年你学会了不少吧，你最恨的官僚那一套？”  
Castiel不知道该先回答哪个问题，他的目光在Lucifer脸上逡巡，最终聚焦在他的唇上。“是的，我很想你。”  
Lucifer的吻压了上来，陌生而又湿润。Castiel伸手搂住了他的脖子，露出舌尖迎合他。他们已经饥渴了太久，唇舌之间的火花根本压不住。Lucifer扯开了他的领带和衬衫，两人跌跌撞撞地一边脱衣服一边滚到了床上。  
“你不先洗个澡吗？”  
“你不喜欢监狱的气味？”  
“我以为混黑帮的人总有些迷信，从监狱出来要先洗个澡什么的。”Castiel嘴上这么说，但他的两条腿紧紧地绕在Lucifer腰上，一刻也不想放松。  
Lucifer哼笑了一声：“别急，我可以先上你，然后抱你去浴室一起洗，顺便来第二轮。”  
“好的。”Castiel安心地闭上眼，向后仰着头，露出脖颈让Lucifer啃咬。他没多久就察觉到了哥哥的手指进入了他的体内，这让他浑身一阵战栗。  
“你怎么这么紧…”Lucifer向下移动，舌尖滑过Castiel的肚脐，又在他的大腿根打圈。“简直就像回到了你十六岁那年。”  
“Luci…”Castiel捂着眼睛，少年时期的回忆却让他更加兴奋了。  
Lucifer的两根手指还在抽插扩张，同时他一本正经地观察着Castiel的穴口。“这三年都没有人操你吗？”  
“没有。”  
“这真让我意外。”Lucifer抽出了手指。他将Castiel的一条腿架在自己脖子上，然后抱着他，将灼热的硬物顺势抵在了他身下。“Winchester兄弟，我以为你会选一个。”  
Castiel睁开眼睛，怒冲冲地看着他。他甚至用手揪住了Lucifer后脑勺上的头发。“我不要别人！我只要你操我！如果你不想干，你就…唔！”  
Lucifer的阴茎毫无预兆地插入了。“你成人了，弟弟。”他凑在他耳边，说着十二年前的那句话。  
Castiel的眼角迸出了泪花。


	2. Chapter 2

今天全警局的人都能感觉到Dean Winchester警官的怒火，他就像一阵风一样，呼啸着窜过人群。  
“我听说Lucifer提前假释了。”Dean最终站在Castiel的办公桌前，双手攥成了拳头。  
“是的。”  
“Cass，你他妈的到底怎么想的？”Dean重重地锤了一下桌子，“他会报复Sam，是Sam将他送进监狱的！”  
“Sam只是职责所在，无可厚非。”  
“你觉得你那个前黑帮老大的哥哥很讲理吗？”  
“你也知道他是‘前’黑帮老大了。Crowley篡了他的位，还把他设计进了监狱，如果他真的会有所动作报复谁，那也是Crowley，不是Sam。”Castiel站起来，绕过桌子冲到Dean面前，“你与其在我这儿说这些废话，不如多派几个手下盯着Crowley去。”  
“你这小子！”Dean一把揪起他的领带和衬衫领口，“你这是想让我的人帮你哥防范Crowley吧！要不是跟你认识这么多年，我就给你一拳。”  
“Dean！”一位身材高大的年轻检察官快步走了进来，“你在干什么？放开Cass。”  
“没关系，Sam。”Castiel摇摇头，“Dean只是担心你，因为Lucifer出狱的事情。”  
“哈！”Sam冲Dean摊了摊手，“你以为我会怕他？如果他敢稍微做点什么小动作，我保证他的假期立刻就过完了。”  
“听到了吗？”Castiel抓住Dean的手腕，将他扯离自己，“我跟Sam早就谈过了，他甚至帮我跟法官求了情。”  
“我看你们俩都吃错药了。”  
“Dean，Lucifer毕竟是Cass的哥哥。放心吧，我不会有事。”Sam拍了拍Dean的肩膀，又看了看走到一旁的Castiel的背影，“Cass也不会有事，我会看着他，我的办公室就在他旁边呢。”  
Dean盯着Castiel，但后者并没有转身跟他和好的意思。“我会盯着那家伙！”Dean大声说道，“他最好不要搞事情！”


	3. Chapter 3

很久以前，在一次同事酒吧聚会上，Sam输了一次“真心话大冒险”，他被迫来到独坐的Castiel面前。“Castiel，同事们从来没见过你跟谁约会，你是性冷淡呢还是有喜欢的人了？”  
“啊？”  
“别、别怪我！我是被逼的！”Sam举起双手，朝围观群众那边努了努嘴。  
“我不是性冷淡。”Castiel居然认真地回答了。  
“那你是有喜欢的人？”  
“不。”Castiel脱口而出，但他的脸红了一下。  
“Cass？”Sam挑了挑眉。  
“是的。”他马上改口承认了。  
Sam笑了，他能瞬间看透Castiel的谎言，Castiel也知道这一点，所以他没办法在他面前说谎。  
Sam认定Castiel暗恋的人是Dean。并不是每个检察官都会在火爆的Winchester警官捅篓子的时候毫无怨言地帮他抹平，一遍又一遍。“Angel检察官会给Winchester开后门的。”——Sam不止一次地听到这种风言风语，带着龌蹉的性暗示那种。而事实上，Dean喜欢偶尔搞点一夜情，并不想跟谁建立稳定的关系，虽然他也很在乎Castiel，但应该只是把他当最好的朋友。Sam为Castiel感到惋惜，因为他有着迷人的蓝眼睛和性感的声线，如果他愿意跟别人约会，那么想约他的人肯定会在警局门口排起长队的。

“Sam，你在想什么？”  
年轻的检察官缓过神，Castiel就坐在他的身边，跟他贴得很近。  
“你在走神吗？”Castiel用手指敲了敲桌上的文件。  
“没、没有。”Sam有些慌慌张张的。他离Castiel的脸那么近，忽然察觉到他的嘴唇有些红肿，而他的衬衣领下好像有吻痕若隐若现。Sam有种血往头上冲的感觉。“Cass，你在跟人约会吗？”  
“什么？”  
Sam鬼使神差地伸出手，扯开了Castiel的领口，拇指还微微蹭过了他脖子上的肌肤。  
Castiel一下子站了起来。“我们可是在谈工作！”  
“我们是朋友，当然也可以谈点私事。你在跟人约会吗？”  
“没有！”  
“Cass？”  
“好吧，是的。”Castiel鼓着腮帮子呼了一口气。  
不是Dean，他察觉不到Dean最近有在约会的样子。Sam皱起了眉。如果Castiel的恋人不是Dean，那他更不应该是别人！Sam忘记了自己曾经为Castiel没有约会对象而惋惜的事情。


	4. Chapter 4

Crowley在地狱夜总会有一间非常喜欢的房间，他每个星期四都会去坐坐，当然，带着很多保镖。自从坐上纽约黑帮的老大位子之后，他很少遇见敢闯进来见他的人，今天这个也够让人惊奇的。

“Winchester警官，真是稀客。坐啊！”  
Dean沉着一张脸：“你知道Lucifer出狱的事了？”  
“我想不知道都不行啊，谁叫他是个明星呢！”  
“你想搞他可以，离Castiel Angel远一点。”  
“哦！让我猜猜。”Crowley摇晃着酒杯，“大明星现在住在自己弟弟家里，你怕我们端着枪上门，误射了你的小绵羊？”  
Dean紧紧地抿着嘴唇。  
“让我大发慈悲告诉你一件事吧。”Crowley凑到Dean的耳边，低声说，“他们那对兄弟跟你们这对兄弟不一样。他们俩，哥哥会操弟弟的屁股。懂吗？”  
Dean攥了一下拳头，脸色却没有太大变化。  
“你早就知道了？”Crowley倒是吃惊了。  
“Crowley，你放机灵一点，不管你现在坐什么位子，如果警局想找你麻烦，会让你干什么事情都难受到死。”  
“我机灵得很，不劳费心了。”Crowley挥了挥手，有两个手下一左一右站在了Dean身边。  
Dean哼了一声，转身走了。  
Crowley看着他的背影，笑着喃喃自语道：“小绵羊？呵呵。”


	5. Chapter 5

多年前那一次，Dean接到电话赶到酒吧时，Castiel软绵绵的趴在沙发上，醉得不省人事。  
“怎么回事？Cass可是出了名的千杯不醉！”  
“他混着喝了好几种酒，估计是起了什么化学反应。你看需不需要去医院啊？我们也不知道他家住哪，只好打给你了。”  
“没吐吧？”  
“没有。”  
“那问题应该不大。”Dean轻轻拍了拍Castiel的脸颊，“Cass，Cass。我送你回家？”  
Castiel在鼻子里哼哼了几声，又睡熟过去了。  
Dean把他扛起来就走。  
他们是从高中就认识的朋友。Castiel的父母都离家了，他唯一曾出现在学校的亲人是一个大他十岁的哥哥，Lucifer。Castiel平时少言寡语，但见到Lucifer时总是特别开心，会挥动着胳膊小跑着迎上去。但Dean不喜欢Lucifer，总觉得他的身上散发着不良的气息。后来Castiel做了检察官，Lucifer却在黑帮里混得风生水起，托他的福，Cass每年的品格审查都比别人啰嗦一倍，而且迟迟不见升迁，虽然他好像并不在意这些。Dean一边回忆一边扛Castiel上楼梯，还好他不跟哥哥住在一起。他可不想见到Lucifer那张高深莫测的脸。

“好好躺着，我给你拿毛巾擦擦脸。”Dean把人放在床上，站直时，忽然发现Castiel拽着他的衣角。  
“怎么了？”  
“嗯…嗯…”Castiel也不知道在说什么。  
Dean低下头，凑近了他的脸。  
“嗯…亲亲我，求你了。”Castiel连眼都没有睁开，只是一味地喃喃自语。  
而Dean终于听明白他的话时，脸刷一下就红了。“你在发什么酒疯呢！”  
他刚想走，Castiel却一把搂住了他的脖子，将他拉倒在自己身上。“别走…别走…你不要我吗？…我想要你…”  
Dean吓坏了。Castiel的嘴唇贴在了他的脸上，而且他的身体在扭动着，有勃起的硬物抵着Dean的小腹摩擦。Dean敢发誓自己从未从性方面幻想过Castiel，尽管有无数的人跟他开过玩笑，说Castiel喜欢他，但Cass是他最好的朋友不是吗？Dean想挣扎着爬起来，但感觉脸湿湿的，是Castiel的眼泪，这家伙居然哭了。  
“你是不是…真的喜欢我啊？Cass…”  
Castiel抽泣着睁开眼，他的蓝眼睛湿得就像一汪湖水。  
“Cass？”  
Castiel的视线根本没有聚焦，但他用力按了一下Dean的头，捕捉到了他的嘴唇。Dean来不及反应，Castiel的舌头侵了进来，纠缠撩拨着他的，带着些馥郁的酒气。Dean第一次亲吻男人，他惊讶于自己居然毫无厌恶的感觉，反倒被一种满足而甜腻的感觉冲击得有些头发昏了，甚至就势叼起了Castiel的舌尖吮吸。Castiel发出了幸福的叹息，他抬起一条腿，脚跟在Dean 的屁股上蹭着，同时伸手去解Dean腰带。  
“嘿！Cass，这不行，你喝醉了。”Dean忙不迭地按住了他的手，虽然他自己的身体也已经兴奋起来。  
Castiel不满地皱着头，两只手都跟Dean搏斗着，搞得他一阵忙乱。  
“等你醒了，我们再好好谈谈行吗？”  
Castiel又抽泣了一声，他闭上眼睛，把头转向一边，嘴里嘟囔着：“你不要我…”  
“Cass…”Dean看着他的侧脸，他的下巴线条那么优美。他低下头，把鼻子埋在Castiel的颈间。“我想要你。见鬼，我想要你。”他啃咬着他的脖子，慢慢解开了两人的裤子。当他的手握住Castiel 的阴茎时，Castiel的身体颤抖了起来，他呢喃着，靠近Dean，热切地吻着他。  
Dean调整了一下姿势，用自己的勃起贴紧Castiel。他们的衣服都没有脱，性器却亲密接触，这感觉很奇妙，仿佛在与人苟且偷情，但既然Cass爱着自己，即使是这样下流的手活也让他倍觉甜蜜。他用一只手掌控着，慢慢地摩擦了起来。“Cass…”  
“啊…”Castiel从胸腔中透出来的的呻吟听起来无比撩人，更何况他还在Dean的耳边叫着，“操我吧…”  
“是的，我会操你。”Dean加快了手上的动作，第一次做这样事太过兴奋，他觉得自己可能坚持不了多久。  
而Castiel也开始一边吻他，一边挺动着腰，寻求释放的点。就在Dean觉得自己的手快要起火花的时候，两人一起射了出来。  
“Luci…”  
Dean僵住了。  
是的，Castiel在高潮的时候叫了Lucifer的名字。


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel侧躺在沙发上，枕着Lucifer的腿看电视。Lucifer则捧着一本书，他对电视兴趣不大。  
有时Castiel会哼哼两声，Lucifer就会伸出手摸摸他的下巴，就像安抚一只猫咪。Castiel对这个动作很熟悉，这一切就像回到了小时候。从他记事开始，就是Lucifer在抚养他，一直到他上大学。  
Castiel转动了身体，仰面朝上，透过书本下的缝隙看着哥哥的脸。  
“怎么了？节目不好看吗？”   
“亲亲我，Luci，亲亲我。”  
Lucifer笑着把书放到一边。“你几岁了？”他尽量低下头，在Castiel的唇上吻了一下。  
“我在想，我当初不该去上大学。”  
“你不可能时刻都黏着我，弟弟。”Lucifer揉着他的头发，“大学不错不是吗？那里还有Sam Winchester，他是你的师弟吧？”  
Castiel的身体僵了一下。“你答应过我，不找Sam的麻烦。他只是替政府做事…”  
“我当然不找他麻烦，我不找任何人的麻烦。我现在连门都不出，就像被你包养着。”  
“Luci…”Castiel的眉头皱了起来，神色黯淡。  
Lucifer捏住他的下巴，摇晃了一下。“你猜Crowley会不会上你这儿来找我呢？”  
Castiel抿了抿嘴，并没有回答。  
“也许来的不是Crowley，是Dean Winchester也说不定。”  
“Dean？他怎么会…”  
“我给你讲个好故事吧，有一次我在监狱里差点被Crowley的人弄死，那时候当值的狱警却正好不见了。后来我查了一下，猜猜那个狱警跟谁是好朋友？”  
Castiel坐了起来。“Dean不会做这样的事。”  
“Castiel。”Lucifer咬着嘴唇，盯着Castiel的的眼睛，轻轻摇头，“你难道认为Dean是个正直无暇的圣人，绝对不会跟Crowley那样的恶棍勾结？你几岁了？”  
Castiel生气地哼了一声，别开了头。  
“况且那小子有理由想弄死我。他喜欢你。他讨厌我。”Lucifer再次捏住Castiel的下巴，迫使他看着自己，“你们以前上过床吗？”  
Castiel心里打了个突。他想起了那次醉酒。尽管那之后Dean假装什么都没发生过，而他也假装什么都不记得了，但事实上在他酒醒后他回忆起了一切。  
“你错过了否认的时间了。”Lucifer冷笑了一声。他站起身来，走向了浴室。  
而Castiel还在发呆。


	7. Chapter 7

Sam尾随着前面的人影。他以前从未这样做过，但他对自己刚才无意间看到的事情太震惊了，他必须跟上去问一问，等他们走远一点。

那个人突然朝旁边一拐不见了。Sam赶紧追过去，膝盖却被重重地踢了一下。  
“别打！Cass！是我！”Sam大叫着蹲下来，揉着自己可怜的膝盖。  
“Sam！你在搞什么？”Castiel皱着眉，“你没事吧。”  
“应该没有残废吧。”Sam笑了笑。  
“你跟着我干什么？”  
“你先扶我一把。”  
Castiel向他伸出手，谁料Sam用力将他向前一拽，趁他站立不稳的时候，一下子把他压在了墙上，用坚实的双臂箍住了他。  
“你疯了吗？”Castiel瞪大了眼睛，但他下垂的眼角并没有什么威慑性。  
“我有话问你。”  
“放开我再说啊。”  
“你为什么会跟Crowley在一起？”  
Castiel的脸上露出了尴尬的表情，他的目光闪烁起来。  
“Cass，你知道你撒谎会被我一眼看穿的吧。”  
“好吧，我跟你说实话。”Castiel叹了一口气，“Crowley以前是我的线人，在他还没上位的时候。”  
Sam的震惊不亚于刚才，他有点儿说不出话了。  
“你的手能放开了吗？你压得我很痛！”  
Sam松开了他，向后退了一步。“对不起。”  
“我只是警告一下他不许动我哥哥。我没有什么违规操作，如果你想举报我，我愿意接受调查。”  
“我当然不会举报你…我只是不希望你跟那个老狐狸扯上关系。”Sam露出可怜兮兮的眼神。  
Castiel的表情缓和了下来。“你的膝盖还疼吗？”  
“疼，特别疼。”  
“别撒娇。”Castiel伸手扶住了他。

当晚Sam向上级写了一份申请，要求调阅Crowley的线人资料。


	8. Chapter 8

Dean也在跟踪一个人。目标兜兜转转了半天，进了一个花店。Dean吩咐手下去查探该店的其它出入口，等他布置完任务一抬头的时候，那人却抱着一束向日葵，笑嘻嘻地站在自己面前，把Dean吓了一跳。  
“Winchester警官。”  
“Lucifer。”  
“这么巧遇到你啊！”Lucifer的语调格外和气，却带着毫不掩饰的虚假。  
Dean特别厌恶Lucifer这一点，他总有让人各种不舒服的能力。“你来买花？”  
“Castiel喜欢向日葵，在他下班回家前想给他布置点惊喜。”Lucifer的语气又变了，现在像一个得意洋洋的新婚丈夫。  
Dean 的火已经在往上冒了，他冷笑着：“你够悠闲的。不怕Crowley找你麻烦？”  
“我怕他干什么？我有护身符啊。”  
“什么护身符？”Dean皱了皱眉，“你不会是在说Cass吧？”  
“你猜。以你的智商说不定可以猜到的。”  
Dean咬了咬牙：“你把Cass当什么？”  
“我能把他当什么！”Lucifer笑了起来，“他不就是我的弟弟吗！”  
“你把Cass…当你的弟弟…亏你说得出口！”  
Lucifer露出一个了然的表情，然后嘴角又挂上了招牌式的假笑：“你知道了，我弟弟跟我上床的事情。是的，你肯定知道的，否则你怎么会这么恨我。”他往前一步，压低了声音。“那你又是否了解，是Cassie主动爬上了我的床，哭着求我操他。那年他多大来着？十五？十六？”  
Dean揪住了他的衣领。“惹怒我对你有什么好处！”  
“哈哈哈哈！”Lucifer笑了起来，“说真的，半点好处没有。但我的性格天生就是这么恶劣，我就喜欢看别人气急败坏的样子。”  
“头儿！”有一名Dean的手下走了过来，“发生什么事？”  
“没事。”Dean松开了Lucifer。“送这混球回去。”  
“什么？”  
“我叫你送他回家！”Dean没好气地说，“不过如果半路有仇人截他，你不用管，替他收尸就行了。”  
“谢啦，警官！”Lucifer向他行了一个夸张的军礼。


	9. Chapter 9

Crowley用一根手指转着玻璃杯，杯底还有残余的红酒，在灯光下晃出耀眼的血色。“Winchester兄弟像两只蚂蟥一样咬着我不放。你猜他们谁比较难对付？”  
“他们奈何不了你，你何必费心。”Castiel将两只手肘撑在吧台上，托着脸，漫无目的地注视着前方。  
“昨天如果不是你说你会引开那只麋鹿，说不定我可以顺手把他扔到河里去。”  
Castiel转头瞪着他：“同样的话我不想重复，你也不用一再试探。Winchester兄弟你不能动。”  
“但Sam Winchester他是…”  
“我自有办法应付他。”Castiel不耐烦地翻了个白眼，“连续两天约我见面到底是为了什么？”  
Crowley笑了一下。他凑到了Castiel脸前，“我就不能只是为了想见你？”  
Castiel盯着他的鼻尖看了一会儿，又望向他的眼睛，嘴唇微动，吐出一个词：“不能。”  
“真绝情啊！”Crowley撇撇嘴，“你哥哥一出狱，他的旧属下们就都蠢蠢欲动了，我最近也是很累啊！不安慰安慰我？”  
“Lucifer跟他的旧部有联系？”  
“问你喽，是你在监视他嘛。”  
Castiel紧锁着眉头，陷入了沉思。  
“关于Lucifer和他的忠犬们，我想定些计划。”Crowley又凑近了，“你和我一起。”  
Castiel一把抓住了他的衣领，把他拖到自己面前。“我与你之间，没有‘一起’！你知道我的底线，我也知道你的。我可不是你的保姆，Crowley！怎么当老大是你自己的事，难道还要我教你？Dean盯着你呢，不如让他教教你？”  
“今时今日你居然这么跟我说话！”Crowley显露出了些真实的怒火，他用力扯开了Castiel的手。“别忘了你才是在下面的那个！”  
“我走了。”Castiel站起来就往外走。  
“Castiel！”  
没人答应。  
Crowley把酒杯用力掷在了地上，冲Castiel的背影大喊：“宝贝哥哥，宝贝朋友，哈？多么相亲相爱的一家！做你的美梦去吧！”  
Castiel始终没有回头。


	10. Chapter 10

Dean半夜回到公寓的时候，在门口发现了一个包裹，上面写着几个字：关于Castiel。物品的大小好像一张光碟。他皱了皱眉，掏出侦查手套戴上，这才把它捡了起来，进屋后小心翼翼地拆开，尽量不损坏原包装，万一这玩意儿需要送去取证呢？不过既然是关于Castiel的，他肯定要先看一下这是什么。里面果然是一张碟片。Dean也不再多想，就把它放进了DVD机里。

“嗯…啊…就是这里…”  
电视里传出来的声音让Dean头皮一阵发麻。这是…Castiel！Dean僵在沙发上，好像被雷劈中了一样，无法动弹。  
因为画面的冲击力更大。那是两个赤身裸体的男人。摄像机好像比床稍微高一点，可以拍到Castiel仰面平躺着。而另一个男人大半身体都背对着镜头，他将Castiel的两条腿扛在肩上，手还托举着他的屁股，脸埋在他腿间。  
镜头很高清，连声音都很清晰。  
Dean几乎可以听到一些黏糊糊的水声。他觉得怒气往头上冲，人也清醒了一点，赶紧抓起遥控器，想把碟片关掉。  
“别…”Castiel的声音哑哑的，但比他平时说话那种低沉的嗓音听起来魅惑得多。  
Dean的手停住了。  
“别舔了…”Castiel扭动着身体，脚后跟在男人背后蹭着，“我快不行了。”  
“你会被我舔射吗？我淫荡的弟弟。”男人说话了，是Lucifer，真是毫无意外。  
Dean握紧了拳头，他不想观赏这个，但他好像中了邪似的，眼睛都无法从荧幕上离开。从Castiel的样貌判断，这段录像就是最近拍的。Cass的腰肢看起来好软，Dean有一瞬间还在担心如果Lucifer把他的屁股再稍微托高一点，他的腰就会断掉，但其实完全不会，他的身体线条那么柔和，在Lucifer的手中显得既服帖又无助。他在发抖，脚趾也弯曲着。  
“不行了…别舔了…”  
“你还在把自己往我嘴里送呢，宝贝儿。你快爽翻了吧？”  
“没有…”  
Castiel在说谎，Dean知道这一点，因为当Lucifer的头稍微抬起的时候，镜头拍到了Castiel的阴茎，那么硬，前端渗出的液体把他的小腹都涂抹得亮晶晶的了。Dean回想起那次酒后的手活，Cass的阴茎，贴着自己的…他一边想，一边解开了牛仔裤，手掌伸进内裤里，包裹住了早已半硬的勃起。

不行！他不能这样！他怎么能一边看着他最好朋友跟哥哥乱伦的色情录像一边自慰呢！Dean想找块砖头敲醒自己。  
“进来吧…”Castiel呻吟着，“我想要你…”  
“Cass…”Dean下意识地叫了他的名字。他已经完全硬了。  
“你在求我吗？”Lucifer笑了一声。  
“是的，我在求你。”Castiel已经开始用脚后跟踢Lucifer的脊背了。  
Lucifer把他放了下来，两只手仍然抓着他的臀瓣，让他的穴口对准自己的阴茎。有一个一闪而过的角度让Dean看到了Castiel的后穴，那里红艳艳的，泛着水光，显然都湿透了。  
Lucifer小幅地挺动着，Dean知道他肯定没有完全进去，因为Castiel看起来焦躁难耐。“Luci…求你…”  
“真是个诚实的好孩子。”Lucifer扣住了他的腰，用力向前顶了一下。  
“啊…”Castiel发出了一声满足的叹息。  
Lucifer抓着他，开始快速又用力地抽送。Castiel的身体随着他颠簸摇摆，他咬着下嘴唇，咿咿呀呀的声音却不断地从口中泄露出来。  
“你操起来太棒了，Cassie。”  
Castiel操起来很棒吗？Dean的手在内裤里上下撸动着。如果Cass的后穴包裹着自己的阴茎，会是怎样的感觉呢？  
“就像在吸我，你这贪婪的小洞。”  
那里的肉壁会紧紧地吸着他，收缩有秩的，那么饥渴，一秒都不愿放松。Dean的喉咙里发出一声低低的沉吟。那里会多么湿，多么温暖。会有黏答答的肠液，混着润滑剂，被操出来，弄得到处都是。他们的肌肤会撞在一起，他的囊袋会打在他的屁股上，发出清脆的、啪啪的声音，跟淫靡艰涩的水声混杂在一起，在房间里回荡着，就像现在这样。  
“上帝啊！好舒服！”Castiel用一只手捂住了眼睛，“就这样，操我吧！”  
“Cass。”Dean加快了手上的动作。  
“啊！”Castiel忽然拔高了音调。“Luci！Luci！”  
“别急，我的弟弟。我知道你喜欢这里。我会一直对准这里。”  
Castiel开始放肆地大声呻吟起来，嗓子都有些叫哑了。他的身体好像罩了薄薄一层热腾腾的雾气，泛着熟透了的粉红色，紧致而柔美，在强力的顶弄下却又显得脆弱不堪，仿佛随时都要碎了。他的下巴扬起，喉结翻滚，不停得抽着气。他的锁骨那么清晰，漂亮得像一对翅膀。他的乳尖又红又硬，可怜巴巴地挺立在那里，为什么没有人去舔一舔。  
Dean舔了一下嘴唇。  
“我要到了…我要到了…”  
“来吧！”Dean觉得自己也要到极限了。  
白色的液体飞溅到了Castiel的胸前，有一滴还正好落在了他的左侧乳头上。这红白相映的淫乱画面让Dean低吼了一声，发泄在了自己的手里。  
“Cassie。”Lucifer把Castiel捞起来，就着交合的姿势让他坐在自己的怀里，“我还没结束呢，你就被操射了，嗯？”  
“对不起。”Castiel搂着他的脖子，软绵绵地亲吻着他。

Dean关上了DVD机。他从未感觉如此糟糕过，就像堕落进了地狱。


	11. Chapter 11

“嗨！Cass！去吃午饭？中餐怎么样？”Sam一到午休时间就晃了过来。  
“好的。”Castiel从衣架上取下风衣，一边穿一边向外走，“Dean呢？”  
“他今天出任务。没来你这儿开搜查令？”  
Castiel皱了一下眉：“没有。”  
Sam觉得气氛不对，就不再说话了。两人一直沉默着，走在去往餐馆的小路上。

Castiel忽然站住了。“Sam。”  
“什么？”  
“Dean不信任我了。”Castiel叹了一口气，“他以前的搜查令都是找我开的，这次出任务却不让我知道。”  
“Cass，你不要这样想，我们三个认识十几年了，Dean怎么可能怀疑你什么！”  
“他最近几乎都在躲着我。”Castiel摇摇头。他微微驼着背，宽大的风衣让他看起来很单薄。  
Sam伸出双手按在了他的肩上。“如果真的是跟Lucifer有关的调查，按惯例你是要避嫌的，以前你也习惯这一点了，不是吗？”  
Castiel低下头，他攥了攥拳，又松开了。“Lucifer…”  
“你觉出他最近有什么不对劲吗？”  
“我不知道。我下班回家，他都在，有时还会给我做饭。”  
“哈？”Sam笑了一下，“还真挺像个好哥哥。”语气中带着难以掩饰的嘲讽。  
Castiel沉下脸，拨开了Sam的手。“如果Dean是公事公办，那我也无话可说。我们可以不用讨论这个话题了。”  
Sam的眼神一暗。“现在是Dean怀疑你、还是你在怀疑Dean的人品？”  
“你说我哥哥就可以，我说你哥哥一句就不行？”  
“天哪，Cass！”Sam揉了揉额头，“我们为什么要像两个小孩子吵架？”  
Castiel噘了一下嘴唇，气呼呼地把头转向一边。  
Sam忽然想像小时候一样，扑上去抱住他的腰，说几句撒娇的话，但他已经很久、很久没有对Castiel做出这样的亲密举动了。  
“Cass…”他刚把手臂抬起来，忽然有辆摩托车冲进了小巷，伴随着马达声呼啸而来的，是一把明晃晃的匕首。


	12. Chapter 12

Dean心急火燎地赶到病房时，眼前看到的一幕却让他的双脚钉在了地上。  
Castiel半卧在病床上，左胳膊裹满了雪白的纱布，Sam坐在床边，捧着这只受伤的手臂，嘴唇凑过去，在白纱上轻轻吻了一下。  
“Sam…”Castiel皱了皱眉，想把手抽回来，却牵扯了伤口。他倒吸了一口气，抬起眼睛。“Dean！”  
Sam有些慌张地站起身。  
“你怎么样了？”Dean沉着脸走了进来。  
“伤口有点深，不过应该不会残废。”  
Dean走近了。他盯着纱布下透出的血迹，深深地锁着眉头。“谁干的？”  
“是冲我来的。”Sam摇摇头，一脸懊丧，“那人明显是刺向我，Cass替我挡了一刀。”  
Dean望向Castiel，盯着他看了几秒，才又转向Sam。“你得罪谁了？”  
Sam的目光闪烁了一下。  
“我们做检察官的，得罪的人不比你们警察少。”Castiel冲着Dean抬了抬下巴，“不管Sam惹到了谁，那人应该只是想警告一下他，如果想要他的命，应该带枪来。是我一时紧张，反应过激了，才受了伤，你…和Sam都不要为此觉得亏欠我什么。”  
“你怎么这么说话！你…”  
“我怕耽误你公事公办！Winchester警官。”Castiel依旧冷冷地看着Dean。  
Dean觉得火气往上冲，但他瞄到Castiel受伤的手臂，心已经软了一半。他盯着自己的挚友，Castiel也毫不退缩地跟他对视，好像火气比他还大。Dean猛地想起了录像里Cass那种红着脸辗转求欢的形态，跟现在简直天差地别，他的心跳立刻加快了，硬生生地转开了目光。  
Castiel歪了歪头，一脸疑惑地看着他。  
“Sam，我跟你说几句话。”  
兄弟俩走到了病房外。

“你不能喜欢Cass。”  
“你说什么？Dean，你…”  
“我看见你亲他的手了！”  
“我不是…”  
“如果你没有喜欢他，那最好。以后也不要。”  
“为什么？”Sam苦笑着摇了摇头，“Dean，你是不是不应该管这么多…”  
“Cass他…很危险。”Dean的眼中透出十分哀伤的神色。  
Sam看着他，露出了了悟的表情。“你怀疑Cass是Lucifer放进警局的卧底？”  
Dean眉毛一抬，脸色变得严肃起来。  
“Dean，我告诉你，Cass不是卧底。”  
“你这么肯定？”  
“抓捕Lucifer的行动之前，Cass得到了消息，但他没有向Lucifer告密。”  
“Cass怎么得到的消息？”Dean的脸已经完全沉了下来。Sam一愣，还没来得及反应，Dean一把抓住了他的衣领。“你故意透露给Cass，想试探他？”  
“我…”  
“我知道警队内部有人盯着Cass…我万万没想到是你！”  
Sam张了张嘴，脸上变换了好几种神情，最后才用一种平静的语气说：“大家都是替政府做事，你没有立场指责我。”  
Dean松开了手，把他顺势一推。Sam往后踉跄了几步。  
“官腔打得不错。”  
“先不要向Cass说我的事。”  
Dean一脸忿忿，他用力捶了一下墙，然后才说了一句：“Cass不是卧底。”  
“他不是。”Sam点了点头。  
“你知道就好！”Dean朝病房走了几步，又回头指着Sam，“我们先送Cass回家。至于你瞒了你亲哥我这么多年这件事，咱俩还没完！”


	13. Chapter 13

“你们两个！对我弟弟做了什么？”Lucifer托着Castiel受伤的小臂，阴沉沉地看着踏进家门的不速之客——Winchester兄弟。  
“喂！你这话什么意思！”Dean瞪圆了眼睛。  
Sam一脸愧疚，诚恳地向Lucifer点了点头：“是因为…”  
“Sam！”Castiel打断了他，然后转向自己的哥哥，“这没什么严重的。”  
“你知道吗？甜心。”Lucifer揉了揉他的头发，“就像我说的，跟这两兄弟混在一起，倒霉事总是接踵而来。”  
Sam对“甜心”这个词皱了一下眉头。  
而Dean已经忍不住吼了起来：“我看跟你混在一起才倒霉吧！”  
“别吵了！”Castiel揉着太阳穴，“我想先洗个澡，你们谁帮我…”  
“我来！”Dean和Lucifer几乎同时说道。  
然后他俩互相瞪了一眼。  
“Sam，你来帮我吧。”Castiel用还能活动的那只手拖着Sam上了楼，一边走一边说，“Dean帮Lucifer准备晚餐！”  
“这家伙！”Dean看着那两人消失在楼梯拐角，气愤地摊了摊手，“他凭什么指派我帮你做饭？”  
“大概是怕我给你俩下毒吧。”Lucifer耸耸肩。

Sam从来没想到自己会有帮Castiel脱衣服的机会，他的手有点颤。Castiel的风衣和西装都是披在身上的，很好除去，但他的衬衫依旧穿着，在包扎时被医生剪去了一大片袖子。  
“脱掉还是剪掉？”  
“剪掉算了，反正也不能要了。”  
Sam拿着剪刀，从袖子往领口方向剪。顺着布料的裂开，Castiel的锁骨现了出来，形状瘦削而优美。Sam想起自己总是喜欢偷看Castiel打得松松垮垮的领带下露出的那一小寸肌肤，而现在他的衬衫整个被剥掉了，苍白光裸的上半身反倒让自己的视线无所适从了。  
“Sam，裤子。”Castiel冲他歪歪头。  
“哦…哦！”Sam觉得耳根发热。他不该对Castiel的裸体有什么想法，于公于私都不应该。他的手摸向Castiel的腰带，却骤然停住了，因为在对方腰部两侧有两个明显的掐痕。  
“怎么了？”  
“Cass…”Sam的表情凝重起来，他的目光向上扫，刚才没敢细看的Castiel胸部也有些青青红红的痕迹。他把他扳过身去，果然，背后也有。  
“什么事？”  
“你身上这些是什么？”  
“啊？”Castiel低头在自己胸前看了一眼，表情立刻有些不自然。  
“是不是有人虐待你？”Sam的眼中带了怒火。  
“没有。”Castiel有点慌张，他忍不住往后退了一步，想摆脱Sam的注视，但后背撞到了瓷砖墙。  
Sam欺身上来，他太高大了，两只胳膊撑在墙上，很轻易就将他环住了。  
“谁在虐待你？”Sam的眼中闪过一丝寒意，“Lucifer吗？”  
Castiel涨红了脸：“你在瞎猜什么啊！”  
“如果他胁迫你做了什么你不愿意做的事，Cass，我可以帮你申请证人保护…”  
“你说什么？”Castiel半张着嘴，紧盯着Sam的眼睛，蓝色的双眸中惊讶、失落、愤怒的情绪接连浮现。  
Sam也意识到自己说错了话，神情先是后悔、愧疚，随后却是一脸坚定。  
“原来怀疑我帮Lucifer做事的，不是Dean，是你…”  
“我是相信你的！”  
“闭嘴！混蛋！你滚开！”Castiel用右手使劲推搡着Sam的前胸，但受伤的他确实使不出多大力气。  
“Cass！Cass！停下！你的伤口要裂开了！”Sam手忙脚乱的，不知道怎么安抚他，干脆一把将他紧紧抱在了怀里。  
“放、放开我！”Castiel的声音闷闷的从Sam的胸前传来。  
“求你了，听我说…我相信你是清白的！我一直相信你！”  
“你他妈的在监视我！”  
“我庆幸是我！Cass！当FBI找我时，我庆幸是我…”  
“你什么意思？”Castiel不再挣扎了。  
Sam的双臂稍微放松了一点，让Castiel能够抬头看着自己。  
“我接下了监视你的任务，这样我就可以…”  
“可以什么？”  
可以保护你。  
Sam说不出这句话，这句类似于告白的话。Dean的警告、Castiel身上的可疑伤痕以及他与Crowley的密会，很多的谜团还没解开，有些话还不能说。他的理智往往可以战胜冲动，这是他一向引以为傲的优点。他放开了Castiel。  
“如果我的身份暴露了，我会被调离地检。如果你想赶我走的话…”Sam露出了可怜兮兮的表情。  
“你不会以为冲我撒个娇就能把这件事糊弄过去吧？你几岁了？”  
“Cass…”Sam把手重新伸向Castiel的皮带。  
“嘿！”Castiel抓住了他的手腕。  
“赶我走之前，好歹让我帮你洗完澡。”


	14. Chapter 14

“啊！啊…不行…停、停下来…”  
“你在说什么呢，你的小洞咬得我那么紧，明明很爽吧！”  
“但我站累了…”  
Castiel被压在墙上，受伤的手臂垂在身边。Lucifer贴住他的后背站着，一只手揽着他的腰，一只手抚摸着他的前胸，并没有停下向前冲顶的动作。  
“我站不住了…”Castiel几乎要垮下来，半个身体的重量都压在了Lucifer的胳膊上。  
“你缺乏锻炼啊，检察官。”Lucifer搂着他向床的方向倒退，然后坐在了床上，让Castiel也就势坐了下来。他的阴茎始终埋在弟弟的身体里，只不过此刻变成了上下挺动。而且他扶着Castiel的腰不断起落，让他能配合自己的节奏。

“你让Sam给你洗澡，哈？”Lucifer冷笑了一声，不轻不重地啃咬在Castiel的背上，“他把你摸遍了？”  
“没有…”Castiel被顶得摇摇晃晃，话也说不连贯了，“他只不过帮我放了水…扶我进了浴缸…”  
“你被他看着裸体，有没有很兴奋？是不是硬了？”Lucifer一边说着，一只手伸向前面，圈起了Castiel湿漉漉的勃起。  
“没有…”Castiel回答的声音带了哭腔，“别再说了…”  
“你故意勾引他，我的弟弟。”Lucifer的舌尖在Castiel的背上游离，“那个狗狗眼的小狼崽子，见你脱光了，就什么都招了？他跟你说什么了？”  
Castiel颤抖了一下，Lucifer此时也停止了身下的动作，而是从背后抱住了他，用两只胳膊，紧紧地拥着，Castiel甚至能听到自己骨头的咯咯声。  
“我没有勾引他。”他用沙哑的嗓音一字一句地回答。  
“别生气，弟弟。好吧，你没有勾引他，你也没有勾引我，你无辜得像个天使。”Lucifer用牙齿蹭着他的肩胛骨，“有时候我真想咬断你的翅膀。”  
“别…”Castiel向前闪躲，轻轻动了一下腰，后穴仿佛不经意地研磨着Lucifer的阴茎。“唔…”  
Lucifer笑了一下，不再抱他，而是用两只手分别托起他的两条大腿，将他抬起一点，又重重地落下来。  
“啊…”  
“腿再张大点，宝贝儿。”Lucifer又开始不停地操弄着他，并且凑到他耳边说，“让我再告诉你一件好事吧，就在你正对面的墙上，那幅画下面，有一个偷窥摄像头。”

Castiel惊得几乎从Lucifer身上跌落下来。  
Lucifer一把捞住了他。“你紧张什么？”  
“放开我！这太变态了！”Castiel奋力挣扎着从Lucifer身上站起来，却被反手压回到了床上。  
“想玩强奸游戏吗？”Lucifer自上而下俯视着他。  
“先去把那玩意儿拆了！”  
“拆了干什么？有人想看我操你，就让他看呗！”  
“变态！”  
“看我多大方，给他正面看你的小洞含着我的老二的样子。”  
“你这个…唔…”  
Lucifer毫无预警地重新进入了他的身体里。  
“你一紧张，下面都变得这么紧了。”  
“求你了…啊…去拆…啊…”  
Lucifer嘴角含着笑，根本不想从他身上下来，他避开了他的伤处，一只手压着他的左肩，另一只手揉搓着他被吓得有些疲软的阴茎，同时前后运动，熟门熟路地撞击着他体内最敏感的一点。还不忘问一句：“你猜那是谁装的？”  
Castiel没有回答，他抬起右手罩在眼睛上，似乎想逃避自己淫乱的性事已经暴露人前的事实。而哥哥的动作越来越粗暴，Castiel的肩膀被压得生疼，后穴虽然依旧湿滑，那一点却仿佛要磨出火来。闭上双眼之后，肉体碰撞的声音更加强烈地冲荡着他的鼓膜，周围的黑暗中好像有无数双眼睛在围观，他窘迫得几乎想哭出来。他知道自己又硬了，Lucifer掌控着他的身体，了解他所有的弱点，他根本无法逃避。  
“Luci…啊！”他的脖子向后仰起，突如其来的快感像海浪一样冲刷着他。  
“你居然这就射了，被人偷窥让你更兴奋了？”  
“别说了，你这个混蛋。”Castiel胡乱地抹着眼角迸出的泪花。  
“我猜是Crowley装的摄像头，但不知道他是想监视我还是纯粹想偷看你。”Lucifer直起上半身，不紧不慢地继续在Castiel体内抽插着，手指还在他的小腹上随意涂划着精液，“我记得当初他还是我手下一个小头目的时候，他就想上你，Castiel。”  
Castiel的手依旧覆盖在脸上，一句话也没有说。


	15. Chapter 15

Crowley最近经常会回想起七年前那个晚上，简直像一个热衷于缅怀过去的老头子，这种情况让他非常不满，因为他可不老，他比Castiel只大十一岁而已，他记得很清楚，因为那天是他34岁的生日，他遇见了23岁的Castiel，年轻得像一棵郁郁葱葱的小白杨。

“你不能这么盯着他看，你的眼神像要把他扒光了。”那时的工作伙伴Lilith曾经对他好言相劝，“我承认他很漂亮，他的蓝眼睛很迷人，不过…他可是老大的弟弟。”  
“那又怎么样？”Crowley挑挑眉，并未把视线从那个穿着米色风衣的年轻人身上移开。宽大的外衣让他看起来很消瘦，也很忧郁。Crowley想走过去，用手指把他眉心的结抹开，然后捏起他的下巴，抚摸他青涩的胡渣，再吻一吻他干涩的粉紫色嘴唇，不，也许他们该来一个法式深吻，他有一个舔嘴唇的小动作曾经露出了舌尖，是那么可爱的嫩红色，它的味道会不会也像红草莓一样的香甜呢？  
“你的口水都要流出来了。”Lilith鄙夷地看着他，“他跟我们不是一路人，他是个检察官。”  
“哇哦，这个职业让他看起来更性感了。”  
“天哪Crowley，这里可没人敢睡老大的弟弟，你不要命了吗？”  
“你猜怎么着…”Crowley站了起来，“我这就去跟他搭个讪。”

“老大！”Crowley朝坐在Castiel对面的Lucifer微微鞠了一个躬，他还没有傻到无视自己的头儿。当然，打完招呼之后，他忍不住近距离又瞟了Castiel一眼。但这个傲慢的年轻人连眼皮都没眨一下，仿佛当他是空气。  
“哦，你是那个…那个西区的…”Lucifer用端着酒杯的手指指着他。  
“Crowley。”  
“对。”Lucifer笑笑，“你很会做生意，你有个外号叫什么‘十字什么王’的…”  
“那都是小孩儿们开玩笑的。”Crowley赶紧躬起了腰，“纽约的王只有一个。”  
“你挺会说话的。”Lucifer哼笑了一声，他转头朝向弟弟，“Castiel，不跟人打个招呼？”  
Castiel依旧根本没看Crowley，他直直地盯着Lucifer：“你还有话跟我说吗？”  
Lucifer的眼神飘忽了一下。  
而年轻人就这么站了起来：“那我回家了。”他以非常快的速度走向了门口。  
“喂！你喝了酒！我找人送你！”Lucifer皱着眉头，冲着弟弟的背影大喊。  
“我去！”Crowley赶紧说，“我去送他，我没喝酒。”

Castiel上车报了一个地址后，就再也没说话了。他显得心事重重，似乎从头到尾都没有正眼看过Crowley。不过对此Crowley并不在意，他从后视镜里不停地偷瞄后排坐着的年轻人，满脑子都在盘算着怎么把他拐上床。那天，上苍仿佛要送他一件生日礼物似的，他的车子在荒郊野岭的半路上坏掉了。  
Crowley下车草草检查了一下。“看来我们只好打电话求助了。”他把手机拿在手上，却什么都没按。  
Castiel坐在那里一声不吭，好像周围发生的一切对他来说都不重要。

“嘿，Angel先生，Castiel，我叫你Castiel可以吗？”Crowley拉开了后车门，钻进去坐在了年轻人旁边，“你看起来有心事，说真的，虽然我们是第一次见面，我这样说可能有些唐突，但如果你有什么为难的事，不妨告诉我。当然，我知道你的哥哥、我的老板，是纽约地下城之王，但如果这件事他不方便出手，那么我愿意，我愿意为你做任何事。”  
Castiel的脸上终于出现了第二种表情，他惊讶地转头看着Crowley。  
Crowley微笑着，他相信自己看起来又可亲又耐心，而且眼中透露着明确的爱意。  
“谢谢。”那是Castiel第一次对他开口讲话，他的声音低沉，有着与他的年龄不相符的魅力。  
“所以，是什么事呢？想谈谈吗？”  
Castiel露出了自嘲的笑容：“我跟男朋友分手了，确切地说，是我被他甩了，我想办法挽回他，也没有成功，仅此而已。”  
“天哪！你的前男友是个瞎子吗？”  
Castiel疑惑地冲Crowley歪歪头，过了几秒才反应过来对方这是在拐着弯夸自己，于是略带腼腆地笑了一下。  
这人怎么可以迟钝得这么可爱！Crowley暗地里握了握拳。他想上他，就现在！他想操哭他！  
“其实，治愈失恋的方法很简单，开始一段新恋情。”  
Castiel非常快速地摇摇头。  
“或者，只是找个人打一炮。”  
“啊？我可没做过这种事…”  
“你现在是单身，搞点一夜情缓解一下失恋的心情，再正常不过了。”  
Castiel垂下头，叹了一口气：“我没有跟第二个人上过床…我不知道该怎么做…”  
简直像个小处男一样！Crowley努力压制着自己砰砰急跳的心脏，试探性地凑近了对方的脸颊，低声说：“我可以教你。”

那次车震可以排到他的最佳性爱经历第三名，当然，第一第二名也是跟Castiel在一起的，那都是后来的事了。Crowley不可遏制地陷进了回忆中，他的手指旋转着酒杯，把里面的红酒转出了一个漩涡。上天作证他当初只是想打一炮就跑，但就在那天之后，他的人生也进入了一个漩涡中。所幸的是，他从来没有为走过的任何一步后悔。


End file.
